User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Rob Lucci Vs. X-Drake
On a beach of Remote Island in New World there is a ship docked with Jolly Roger of Drake Pirates. In the center of the island there is a huge tent and a huge flag with Jolly Roger of Drake Pirates that shows that this Island belongs to X-Drake one of the 11 Supernova and captain of Drake Pirates. X-Drake is leaving the tent with his crewmates are following him.'' '''X-Drake: Man, that Kaido keeps attacking every Island that we claim ours. (With frustrated look) and we have to do all the dirty work again to reclaim it. Crewmate 1: '(stressed) well captain it’s kind of our fault you know cause the first thing we did as soon as we entered New World is took over one of his island and made him angry. '''X-Drake: '(angry) so want you wanted me to do…..hide in a corner like a coward. Look…if you don’t challenge big then you won’t be big. '????? : '''But don’t you think choosing Kaido was too big of a challenge. ''After hearing a stranger’s voice everyone is shocked and turns around. It’s Rob Lucci. '''Lucci: Long time no see Drake. Drake: (with evil smile) it’s good for both of us that we don’t see each other much. Crewmate 2: '''(with scared look) I...It’s…its Rob Lucci, the former Leader of the CP9. Captain this is bad. '''Cremate 1: I heard he was on run from the government, what the hell is he doing here??? Rob Lucci: Shigan Cue='Finger Gun With a flick of a finger Lucci shoots a bullet like attack that hits Crewmember 1’s chest and he falls down. '' Crewmate 2: what the hell was that???.... (To Crew 1) hey are you okay??…..answer me dammit!!!!(to Lucci) why did you do this?? Rob Lucci: For having wrong information. I was never and will never be scared of those good for nothing WG pigs. I will serve them my justice when the time comes but (looking at Drake) ….it’s your turn right now. X-Drake: '''Why you want to fight me? What have done to you? I hate the WG just like you then why you are after me? '''Rob Lucci: Okay…..let me get straight down to point. To get back to those WG pigs I am planning something but as you know planning come with cost and this time cost am not cheap so that I can pay it with my pension. As result I and my group decided to start doing the Bounty hunting business. New world was best place to find big fishes like you and other infamous pirates. So I am here to collect your 222 million beli worth head. X-Drake takes out his saber and axe and points it at Lucci. X-Drake: I like to see you try. Plus I am also interested in your 200 million beli head too. It can help my crew to build stronger empire. Crewmates ALL: Captain!!! X-Drake: '''Stand back you all……it’s a fight between me and Lucci so you may not get involved at any cost. Am I clear? '''Crewmates ALL: Yes Captain!! Rob Lucci: '''Send your men to your ship too, my ship is docked right beside it. Whoever wins will bring the loser’s body and declare his victory to their crews. '''X-Drake: sounds good to me (to his crew) go to the ship and wait for me there (to Lucci) I’ll be back in a sec with his head. X-Drake’s crew leaves to the ship and now all remains in on the ground is Rob Lucci and X-Drake facing each other with killing intent in their eyes. Rob Lucci: Ready? X-Drake: (smiling) Born ready!! And the battle begins….. Lucci: Since this may be your last fight (smiles) I will let you have the honor of first attack. Drake: Well you just made (charges at Lucci shouting) BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!! Lucci: I don’t think so..... Drake swings his 4 face Axe to Lucci's left side of his head. Lucci: Tekkai-iron mass (the Axe hits Lucci's head but didn’t do any damage to Lucci).......it’s you who made the biggest mistake of your life by charging at me. Rankyaku-Strong Leg Lucci swings his leg and creates a razor like attack that flies toward Drake but he dodges it with a nick of hair and only gets a cut in his forehead Drake: Didn’t see that coming (stands up) looks like you have been training a lot lately Lucci. Lucci: Well when a person loses, his pursuit for his ambitions grows stronger and to achieve them he has to become stronger. You remember the Doriki-power level''' when I quit working for WG, my Doriki was 4000..............(Smiling) not its 8000. It is the highest level Doriki that any Rokushiki-Six Styles user has ever achieved. '''Drake: I heard of Doriki, I even got my Doriki measured back then when I was in Marines...... It was 2000 back then so by now it is around 2500 with the entire workout I been getting in New World. Lucci: (runs at Drake) Not enough to beat me. Geppo-moon step (in an instant Lucci disappeared and on the second he was behind Drake) can’t follow my speed either. Shigan"Oren"-Finger Gun: 'Yellow Lotus' Lucci stabs Drake in back twice with his fingers but soon Drake swings his saber to his back and turns around to face Lucci. Drake: I really hate surprise attacks........I like face to face fight. Now (with evil look) you want to show me that attack again? Lucci: With pleasure Geppo''' '(Lucci jumps close to Drake) Shigan "Oren". Lucci pushes his finger to stabbing position but Drake blocks it by his saber and swings his 4 face axe to Lucci's hand. Surprised Lucci couldn’t block the attack and received a huge cut across his hand. Lucci backs off immediately and looks at his hand surprisingly. '''Lucci: So it seems you posses Haki. Busoshoku Haki to be precise. hhh.. So Kalifa's report on you was missing some info. Drake: I was acknowledged about it after I left marines. Well it was the freedom of being a pirate that showed me that I have such tremendous power and I was wasting it by working under those noble dorks. (Drake takes out an old fashioned golden pistol) maybe be that Kalifa didn’t told you about this pistol eathir. Lucci: Pistol........what is this pistol do that none pistols did before. I have strengthened up my Tekkai to a level that it can withstand bullet, sword and cannon ball. Drake: it’s not just an ordinary pistol. Let me show you. Drake fired the pistol at Lucci and a beam like bullet was shot and it hit Lucci's chest. Before Lucci realizes it the bullet was inside his body and he was bleeding from the wound. Lucci: ''(Surprised)'' …What the hell is that pistol….how did it penetrate my Tekkai so easily? Drake: 'This Pistol is one of the crazy inventions of Vegapunk that he gave me as leaving gift. It shoots the loaded bullets with the speed and power of light. As you know how powerful it is….it can shoot through anything from any distance. Brilliant invention don’t you think and he is still wasting his life serving those piece of shits. '''Lucci: '''That is a dangerous weapon you have there. Looks like I should finish this fight sooner before I receive more of those bullets. I hear you are a fellow Zoan type DF user like me. Then how about getting the fight little serious. ''Lucci is trying to change in his Life return Half-human half-Leopard form but suddenly he felt as his body is getting heavier. He falls on his knees and his body is not listening to him and is not changing in to half form. '''Drake: '''Surprised Lucci? Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that the bullets in this pistol are made out of seastone. And you know what happens when a seastone enters a DF user’s body. Looks like this fight is coming to an end. '''Lucci: '''I don’t think so…. Shigan (Lucci stabs his finger in the bullet wound and pushes the seastone so it is shot out from Lucci’s back)……this was just a warm up for me. '''Drake: You are a quick thinker so now let’s end this fight soon. Let me show you my Ancient Zoan DF’s true power in my half-Dino form. Drake grows larger and muscular. He turns in to a green half-human and half-dinosaur with height of 2 meters. He has a tail and large fags in his hands. Drake: 'This form helps me to increase my strength by 4 times, so now my attacks are around strong as 10,000'Doriki. So what you say now Lucci is this enough to beat you. Lucci: ''(while changing in his half-leopard form) to me it does not matter what kind of DF you possess or what level of '''Doriki' you have because all that matters is if you know how to use them in to a fight. Lucci and Drake crash their fists with each other and they both starts fist fight. They both block each other’s attacks.''' '''Lucci: '''Geppo (Lucci jumps back in mid air and stays in air by kicking it constantly) let’s see if you can block these… Grand Rankyaku "Gaicho". ''Lucci by using his craws shoots a blue bird shape Rankyaku with red tail that flies towards Drake. Drake used his saber to block the attack but the attack overpowered him and sends him flying in to the rocks. Drake: ''(Stand up with huge burn across his chest'') that was not an ordinary Rankyaku. It had power of 10'Rankyakus' in it. Lucci: '''Well I have been training and so is my DF power. An advantage to a Zoan DF user is that as he becomes stronger and matures his DF powers matures too. Since my DF is most fitted for a '''Rokushiki-Six Styles fighter my attacks become stronger when I am in this form. Suddenly Crewmate 1 who was laying unconscious stands and shoots Lucci with Drake’s golden gun and collapse again. Surprised Lucci was too late to activate his Tekkai and was shot in his arm. Soon Lucci loses control over his DF power and changes back in his human form. Drake: 'Never take your eyes off your enemy ''(Drake charges toward Lucci in instant) Ancient Judo – Rock Crusher''(Drake punches Lucci in chest with his fist)'' Lucci coughs blood and gets pushed to the rock behind but the force that Lucci crashes smashed the huge rock in to pieces and buried Lucci underneath it. '''Drake: '''Some mistakes like that can cost you your life Lucci. I am a master of '''Ancient Judo which is passed from a master to his only disciple. I inherited this judo from my master Sengoku, the former Fleet Admiral of Marines. Lucci: Is that all you got (Lucci jumps out of the rumble and is back in his half-leopard form. Lucci is bleeding from his head and looks exhausted) ''even that kid can punch better then you ''(A flashback of Lucci’s fight with Luffy) ''Geppo ''(Lucci jumps in the air) ''Shigan "Madara" - Finger Gun Gattling ''Lucci using is both hands shoots Rankyaku bullets at incredible speed of 100 per second. Drake recives all those bullets and his blood is flowing out of his body like water. Dreak: Ancient Judo – Buddha Palm Crash (Drake surrounds his both palms with Busoshoku Haki and crashes them with a force that creats a shock wave. Soon all of Lucci's bullets vanishes and Lucci is surprises that his attacks too weak so they coudnt survive the shock wave. Lucci: 'through you haven't mastered your haki, you still put a good show in your fight............but still not strong enough. '''Drake: '''Well if that was not good enough then I have more from what that came from Ancient Judo – Ultimate Palm Throw ''Drake pushes his palm toward Lucci with '''Busoshoku Haki surrounding it.'' '''Lucci dodges it by a nick of hair and the force of Drake’s palm attack blasts the trees to fly in the sky. Lucci uses ''Geppo to sneak behind Drake. '''Lucci: Too slow (Lucci wraps his tail around Drake’s neck)' '''Rokuog- ''(Eventually Drake hits Lucci with his tail and send him in the rock bed) Drake: Who is too slow now? Looks like you also forgot that I have a tail too. A dinosaur’s tail is like an extra leg because it has the same strength and weight as his legs. Lucci: (coming out of the dust) if I had delivered that attack successfully then that tail of yours will not worth nothing to the person I am sending your dead body to. Drake: Let me guess, Fleet Admiral Akainu. He is not even worth that title but the special request of the 4 Elders made Kong change his mind. I will give that bastard a piece of my mind for taking over my master’s position. Lucci: No, you are wrong………..It’s Kaido. (Drake is shocked) looks like you don’t know what kind of Bounty hunter I am. I am a bounty hunter that takes assassination requests from Pirates of the New World. Kaido is not happy with your past actions and he was you taken out of his way so he can regain his territories that you concurred. He placed 222 million beli prices on your head so how could I refuse that. Drake: (angry) That Kaido bastard, since he can’t fight me face to face he sends you to take me down. Well now I am going to kill you and send back a message to that shit that I am coming for him next. Lucci: Sorry I have no plans on dying right now. Drake: 'Then ….. ''(Shouting) LET’S DECIDE IT WITH OUR LAST ATTACK. '''Lucci: ''(shouting)'' AGREED Drake: '''Here is the most powerful '''Ancient Judo that I learned from my master…… Ancient Judo – Duel Bone Crusher (Drake takes his Judo stance and uses his both fists to hit Lucci, one on his center chest and one on his center abdominal) AT SAME TIME Lucci: '''Here is the improved '''Rokushiki move that I invented from''' Rokuogan- Six King Gun'. Geppo ''(Lucci wraps his tail around Drake, first he shoots a ''Grand Rankyaku "Gaicho" 'from his feet' then he hits the Rankyaku '''with his two fists in '''Rokuogan stance.'' Grand Rokuogan Slicer. Both Lucci’s and Drake’s Attack hits their opponent at same time and the crash impact creates an Air blast that smashes everything around the fight arena in to pieces. It is thick dust and the result of the fight cannot see clearly. At the Beach where the ships are docked Jabra: '''What the hell is that cat taking so long for………it’s getting boring here. Hey Kalifa, is that Drake strong or somethig? '''Kalifa: ''(while fixing her glasses) Sexual harassment '''Jabra:' What??? it was just a question. Fukuro: '''If you went instead of Lucci then you might have come back sooner (Jabura is acting cool)………but after being defeated Chapapapa. '''Jabra: '''What did you say??? '''Kalifa: ''(shouting)'' Quite you two….someone is coming. From far someone is coming out of the dust. It is X-Drake. The crews of Drake Pirates cheer their captain’s victory but soon they see another shadow coming from the dust. It’s Lucci in his half-leopard form carrying defeated Drake with his tail. Drake has a Seastone handcuff on his hands. Drake pirates are shocked to what they see. Lucci climbs his ship. '''Lucci: '''Ok let get going…..we have a delivery to make. '''One of Drake pirate shouts: '''Why the hell did you did this to our captain? Where are you talking him? We are pirates and we love freedom…you can’t just steal that freedom away from us you bastard. Attack them everyone, don’t let them take our captain. All drake pirates prepare to fight. '''Lucci: '''Fools… Rankyaku All Cutter ''(Lucci shoots three Rankyaku from his leg that slices the Drake Pirate’s ship into three pieces and soon it starts to sink) ''When your captain accepted my challenge, he put his pirate freedom and his dreams on line. If he lost then he and his crew have to take it as a man. Don’t insult your captain’s courage. To me….it was nothing personal…………strictly business. Lucci enters his cabin and their ship sails away to deliver their catch. The Drake pirates watch silently as their adventure under Captain X-Drake comes to end. THE END Ok everyone it is the end and I know that I made so many mistakes in spelling and the names of my attacks were boring but I still tried my best. It was tooooo long so I apologies for it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you and please comment your opinion on it!! 22:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts